


Halloween on Earth

by LieutenantCharlesLorem



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Earth, Ensemble Cast, Garak trying to be supportive, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Julian trying to be a good babysitter, Kira and Garak trying to tolerate each other, M/M, Molly talks a lot, OOC because everyone wants to have fun, Trick or Treating, Vacation, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantCharlesLorem/pseuds/LieutenantCharlesLorem
Summary: Molly doesn't want to spend Halloween on the station with no human kids, so Julian offers to take her to Earth for the last week of October. Taking others with him to experience the holiday, he could probably relax and lean on them as fellow chaperones. But he has a full itinerary for Molly, with no idea she would have any plans of her own for him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Molly O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, I wanted to get this up by the end of the month. Also, I took some liberties with Molly's personality, and by that I mean I gave her one. But hey, my mom thinks it's accurate to 8, so... 😃
> 
> Oh, and I'm planning on this story remaining rather wholesome, but since there is a ship I've rated it teen just to be safe until it's all up and I have a better idea.

Quark shuffled over as Chief O’Brien and Dr. Bashir sat down at the bar a few seats away from Morn.

“Hello, boys!” he said, “Care to try our new drink for the hu-mon season? It’s called a Jack-o-lantern!”

Miles groaned and put his head on the bar. He was ignored for a moment while Bashir asked what was in a Jack-o-lantern.

“It’s a spiced rum drink, with pumpkin and carrot juice. Sure to remind you two of home! Plus it comes in these cute little face glasses,” Quark said pulling out a short glass with the black triangular eyes and a toothy grin of a carved pumpkin.

“Wow, you really went all in on the theme if you bought glasses, Quark,” said Bashir.

“Actually they’re sonic-dishwasher safe stickers. Leeta says she can get them off with her long fingernails when your creepy season is over… What’s wrong with him?” Quark pointed a thumb toward O’Brien who had lifted his head to listen to the drink ingredients, but still looked out of sorts.

“What’sa matter, Chief?” asked Bashir.

“Oh, I’m just stressing out about something that probably won’t end up mattering that much.”

“So the usual?” Quark said walking away and returning with two beers. They weren’t sure if Quark was saying Miles always worried about things that didn’t matter or just talking about their drink order, but he disappeared to help another customer immediately after, so they would never know.

“What’s the trouble?” asked Bashir.

“Keiko is really busy on Bajor and can’t take time off for Halloween.”

“Sort of an unusual Holiday to take time off for anyhow.”

“Sure, but now I have Molly because Keiko is so busy, and there definitely wouldn’t be any Halloween business on Bajor anyway.”

“That important, is it?”

“It’s Molly’s favorite Holiday. Last year Keiko took her to my parents’ house on Earth for the week. But I just can’t get away, not with the lifts acting up, and the power cells that went missing—”

“And no one else can do those things? Rom?”

“Oh… It’s not that Rom isn’t capable of being in charge, but he does get, you know, nervous when he thinks people have high expectations and… to be honest he’s been getting on my nerves lately. It’s not him. It’s all the things around here going wrong making me irritated with everything.”

“Do you have _any_ plans?”

“Ugh, I think Keiko thinks I’ll try to make it special here. But Molly knows that’s a bust and isn’t being shy about it. _There’s no other human kids here, Daddy._ _I’m gonna feel silly dressing up._ She never used to feel silly being the only one doing something.”

“Well, she’s getting older.”

“Yeah but still so little. If she was older and making a fuss, I’d just send her on a shuttle by herself and have her Gran pick her up on the other side. Used to do that sort of thing when I was a kid, but not ‘til I was a little older than her.”

“Hmm… Well… Miles… I could take her.”

“What?”

“I have some leave. And unlike you I think my staff can handle things while I’m gone. I mean if some horrible disease breaks out, I’ll come rushing back. But it’s just a little trick or treating, right? I could handle it.”

“I… I guess you could. It’s just, there’s a lot of kids and a lot going on—”

“I did in fact trick or treat as a child, Miles; you’re not explaining it to a Vulcan.”

“Well I—”

“Oh! But I could take Garak with me!”

“Garak?!”

“Oh, he loves Molly, and he rarely gets to leave the station. I could show him a piece of human culture.”

“I wouldn’t say he _loves_ Molly. He makes her clothes—”

“He adores her, and would sooner kill someone than let something happen to her. Hmm, I wonder if any other non-humans would like to come learn about Halloween? Kira would probably think it was a waste of time… Dax is probably quite familiar with it, but I’m sure she’d have fun. Oh! I bet Jake hasn’t had an authentic Halloween in years.”

“If you’re going to bring a huge party with you, it’s not really about Molly anymore, is it?”

“Nonsense, the more people I bring the more chaperones for Molly. Besides, I don’t know if any of these people will say yes. Maybe it would just be me and Dax or something. That would be very relaxed. I could do this, Chief, but if you’d rather Molly stuck around here and complained…”

O’Brien gave a hmf that could rival Odo’s. But he nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

“Alright. Not too much sugar, nothing too scary, bed by 9, 10 on Halloween if she twists your arm. Don’t let her wander off on her own, and keep track of her _please_ and _thank you_ s. I don’t want her getting used to being rude because she thinks she can get away with it with _you_. Call me if there are any problems, and, Doctor… Bring her back in one piece.”

“Can do, Chief. I’ll start asking who wants to come along, and you can lecture all of them too.”

“I will.”

The next evening, Chief O’Brien ran into Worf on the promenade and stopped him.

“Worf, I was glad to hear you’re going on this trip with Julian to take Molly. I really appreciate—”

“Alas, I am not. Only Jadzia is going.”

“You don’t want to go with her?”

“I have duties here. And I’m afraid I will not get the same things out of the trip that the others will. I did celebrate Halloween as a child, if only because my brother did, and because… _when in Rome_ as the humans say.”

“Right… Well… It’s just… I had hoped, because you’re good with kids…”

“Chief… I’m flattered to hear you say that. While I will not argue, I’m not sure that Molly is particularly enthused with me.”

“Perhaps, but you’re— responsible.”

“Ah, I see. Though I am not often one to praise the doctor, I do think he is up to the task.”

“I’m sure he is. I just thought you’d want to spend some time with Jadzia, and then you’d be extra help.”

“Admittedly, there may be another reason I have decided not to go.”

“Oh?”

“Major Kira has agreed to go.”

“You… you get along with her fine, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course, but with her, _and_ Jadzia, _and_ the chief medical officer gone, I believe someone should remain here. But additionally, when I met Jadzia, she was wearing some sort of fairy tale costume, as was Kira, I believe to play in a holosuit program. I got the impression that they had a friendship in which they embraced their femineity together, as well as other aspects of their personalities which they share. But they have done this very little since Jadzia and I married.”

“Oh! You just want to give her some space to spend time with her friend? That’s so sweet, Worf.” Worf stifled a groan. “And if Kira’s going, that’s a load off. But how in the quadrant did they get Kira to agree to come?”

“Your daughter. She was with the doctor when he mentioned it to us this morning. Kira did not seem interested when the doctor and Jadzia explained it, but Molly said please, and called her _aunty_ and the major agreed immediately.”

O’Brien burst out laughing and said, “I swear she’s learning how to play people.”

“Are you sure just you and Yoshi will be okay without me or Mommy around for a whole week?” Molly asked as Miles walked her to the docking ring.

“Molly, it’s been just me and Yoshi before. I think I can handle it,” he said with a smirk. “Are you going to be okay without Mommy or Daddy around for a whole week?”

“I’ve been by myself with Grandma and Grandpa before, I think I can handle it.”

“Good. You’ve got everything? You’re sure you don’t want to take an old costume with you?”

“I told you, Mr. Garak has my costume for this yeeaaaar.”

“Alright, alright.”

Waiting for them at the shuttle were Garak and Julian both holding duffle bags.

“Kira, Dax, and Jake are already aboard saving seats,” said Julian. “Ready to go, Molly?”

Molly nodded, but she didn’t let go of her father’s hand.

“Oh, good! We’re not too late!” they heard Rom’s voice from the hall as he, Leeta, and Nog approached.

“I told you the shuttle left at 1300 hours, Father. We’re right on time,” said Nog.

“Well, I still don’t want to be rude,” Rom said shyly.

“You’re going too, eh?” asked Miles.

“I hope you don’t mind,” said Leeta. Julian and Jake said they would show us a little bit of human culture. But we’re happy to be extra eyes too.” She glanced down at Molly.

“Yeah! Hey there-er-uh, Molly,” Rom said as if he’d never spoken to a child before. “I know you probably know the others better but if you need anything, Leeta and I are here for you too.”

If Rom was weird, Molly didn’t notice. “Thanks, Mr. Rom.”

“I want to see what else there is to Halloween beside academy parties,” said Nog.

“Are they still, a hundred people crammed into someone’s aunt’s house drinking cheep replicator beer?” asked Miles.

“Sounds about right,” said Nog.

“You… drank… at parties… at the academy?” asked Rom.

“Sometimes,” Nog admitted. “But, no offense to your people, Chief, but I don’t like beer.”

“Nog, if anyone tells you they genuinely like the flavor of barley beer, and drink it for no other reasons, they’re either lying to you, or to themselves.”

Nog threw his head back and laughed. “Well we better get going. I’ll get _this_ ,” Nog said with an air of sarcasm which didn’t make sense until they all realized what _this_ was. He scooped up Molly and put her on his hip.

“Nog, she’s not a baby, you’re gonna hurt your back,” said Julian from the entrance to the shuttle.

“Nonsense. She’s not so big.”

“I’ve never been up, but still so low before,” said Molly, looking up at her father.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Nog chided with a smile.

“Alright, give Daddy a kiss and then you all better get to your seats.”

He leaned over and Molly kissed him on the cheek. “Bye, Daddy!” she said.

“Have fun, sweetheart.”

Rom grabbed Molly’s bag, and they all turned and shuffled onto the shuttle. The last thing the chief heard before the doors slid closed, was Molly saying, “I want to sit with Mr. Garak!”

“Why…” he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

They thought they had seats worked out on the shuttle: Julian with Garak, Rom with Leeta, Nog with Jake, Kira with Dax, but someone needed to sit with Molly, and then the extra person would probably end up sitting in one of the only empty seats which was next to Morn.

“I’ll do it,” Jadzia whispered to Kira, “and you can sit with Molly.” Just as she was getting up to move, Molly walked past to the front of the shuttle, and asked Garak, “Can I sit there?”

He nodded and was about to get up when she crawled up into his lap.

“Oof,” he said as she settled in. “I’m not sure if this is within regulation.”

“Do you want me to go sit with someone else?”

“No, no, I just want you to be safe.”

“On the shuttles to Bajor they let us move around and switch seats loads. We’ll just hang on tight if it gets toobulous.”

“I’m sorry, if it gets what?”

“Tubulis.”

Garak looked to Julian in the seat next to him for help.

“Tu… Turbulent?” asked Julian.

“That’s what I said,” replied Molly. “But if you’re scared I guess I could go sit with Mr. Morn.”

Morn’s eyes widened, but he was uncharacteristically quiet.

“That’s quite alright, you’re welcome to stay here,” said Garak.

“Hey, Morn, why _are_ you on a shuttle to Earth?” asked Nog.

Morn opened his mouth to reply, but Jadzia beat him to it, saying, “This shuttle stops at Vivix before it gets to Earth.”

“Oh, that makes more sense.”

_“This is your captain speaking. We ask that everyone wear seatbelts during the initial jump to warp.”_

Molly pulled at the seat belt at Garak’s shoulder and pulled it around both of them. He again glanced to Julian who was trying not to laugh.

_“Please remain seated while the seatbelt light is on. When we’re at stable warp you are free to move about the cabin.”_

“My dress is all done, right?” asked Molly.

“Yes. And all packed up. And I brought a straightener in case of wrinkles.”

“I’ll help you. I help mommy with that sometimes.”

“How kind.”

“And-and there’s going to be the big pretty coat, right?”

“Yes, everything we need is in my bags.”

“I don’t think it will be very cold,” said Julian.

“ _Petty coat_ ,” Garak whispered.

Julian looked like he didn’t understand. “Skirt enhancer,” Garak tried again.

Julian nodded.

“What are you going to wear for Halloween, Kira?” asked Dax.

“Am I supposed to wear something special?”

“A costume!”

“Like in the holosuits? What is the human obsession with being uncomfortable?”

“Costumes don’t have to be uncomfortable, Major,” said Jake. “Though I definitely made some uncomfortable choices as a kid.”

“Well, they don’t design kids’ clothes for comfort—” began Dr. Bashir.

“That’s for sure,” said Molly. Almost everyone stifled a laugh. “What?” she said, “It took Daddy forever to find a rep-icator design for insoles in a size 3 and a half. Just because I’m little doesn’t mean I don’t need arch support!”

“Yeah!” said Nog.

“We can grab you a pair of spooky sweatpants or something when we get there,” said Jadzia, refocusing the conversation.

“Forgive me if I’m making an uninformed assumption,” said Garak, “But the major doesn’t strike me as someone who, as the humans say, _would be caught dead_ in sweatpants.”

“For once we agree on something,” replied Kira.

Jadzia rolled her eyes. “Leggings then. We can get you some leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt with skeleton bones on it.”

“Gross… don’t suppose they’d have one accurate to Bajoran bones though, would they?”

“Skeleton costumes aren’t even accurate to human bones, Major,” said Bashir.

“I brought a cape,” said Leeta, “I wasn’t sure if that counted.”

“Sure, a cape has always been a good way to not wear a full costume,” said Jake.

“Well I’m willing to wear a full costume if you think it would be better.”

“You’d wear anything,” said the doctor.

“Excuse me?” said Leeta.

“That came out wrong.”

“It sure did!”

“Leeta, you know I didn’t mean it the way it sounded, have I ever spoken to you like that?” he attempted to look across the aisle at her sincerely but he had to lean forward to look past Garak and Molly. “I just meant that if it’s fun for you, it’s okay if it’s a little uncomfortable.”

“Oh… yeah, I suppose I don’t mind,” said Leeta.

Getting the idea that these 4 rows of people weren’t going to shut up, the riders behind Morn put listening devices into their ears and turned on music.

There was a gurgling around the front to the shuttle.

“Miss Molly,” asked Garak, “is that your stomach?”

“Yeah… I was too nervous to finish my breakfast.”

“Nervous, what would make you nervous?”

“It’s not all of you, it’s… butterflies.”

Garak glanced at Julian. He’d never heard the expression before.

“Just nervous and excited before a long trip, eh?” asked the doctor.

Molly nodded.

“Well,” said Garak, “I might have something suitable for a human in my bag.”

He leaned around Molly to pull at his bag in front of him, taking a plastic wrapped rectangle from an outer pocket.

“This is a Cardassian bar, but I don’t think there’s anything in it you can’t have.”

“Thank you, Mr. Garak,” she said like it was very rehearsed. Garak and Julian smiled.

She took the bar and unwrapped it, taking a bite. After a long moment of slow chewing she said, “Tastes like… figs.”

“It is a very similar fruit.”

“… Figs are fruit?” she addressed this to Julian.

“Yes.”

She thought for a moment. “Dried fruit?”

“Usually.”

She finished the bar and chatted with Garak about her costume. The others talked about Halloween and station operations. At some point Molly needed to use the rest room, and though she insisted she was fine on her own, Kira went with her. When they came back she sat with Kira and Dax for awhile before falling asleep. She was moved from Kira’s lap to Dax’s after Kira’s legs went numb.

“She’s getting to be a big kid,” said Dax.

“Time flies,” Kira mused. “She seemed so little before Yoshi was born.”

“That always happens.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you have a baby. When the new one comes out the old one seems so much older.”

“You sound like you’re talking about a pad model.”

“Nah, it’s the opposite. When you get a new device it's like, the old one can’t do anything compared to the new one, but when you get a knew kid it’s like the new one can’t do anything compared to the old one.”

“Kira tried not to laugh and wake up Molly. “You speak from experience?”

“Sure do.”

With Molly still sleepy coming off the shuttle, Bashir took over and carried her on his hip through the transporter and to the hotel. He checked in and got their keys.

“We’re two to a room, except for Garak and I. I booked us a room with a small child’s room inside of it,” said the doctor.

Molly, now fully awake, started to slip down off Julian. He had no choice but to let go, which was what she’d wanted, though she said nothing. She walked over to Kira and tugged on her uniform. Kira bent down and Molly whispered in her ear. Kira nodded and said, “Eh, Julian, can Dax and I have the one with the kid room?”

“But then we… Oh yes,” he said switching their keys, “Yes, that makes more sense. When I planned that I wasn’t sure who all was coming with me…” he trailed off, but everyone knew what he meant.

When they got to the room and put down their things, Molly said, “It’s not that I don’t like Julian. Would’ve been okay if it was just him and me on this trip, but if I get to choose and I haf’ta tell someone I wet the bed or something, _which I haven’t done in two whole years_ , but you know _if—_ I would rather it be you.”

“You don’t have to explain,” said Kira. “Everyone understood.”

There was a call to their room, early the next morning.

“What does he want?” whined Jadzia from her bed, hearing Kira on the com with Julian.

“To take Molly to breakfast.”

The door to their left opened, and out came Molly, fully dressed, with a backpack on, and holding a crayon drawing.

“Tell him to come to the door,” she whispered.

“What?” Kira said at full volume.

“Come to the door to get me,” Molly continued whispering, “you go back to sleep.”

Kira told Julian, and he said he was on his way.

Molly positioned her drawing on the wall before stepping outside the door. It was of a pumpkin patch.

Luckily Kira could hear Julian’s voice outside, or she would’ve felt the need to go outside with Molly.

“Good Morning, Molly!” said Bashir.

“Shhh,” she replied. “They are still sleepy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he whispered indulgently. “Been up long?” he asked leading her back to his room.

“For 2 hours. But you have to let old people sleep after long trips, so when I heard them snoring, I just got dressed and colored for a while.”

“Old people,” he laughed as they came in. “Kira and Jadzia are old now?”

“Goodness,” said Garak coming out of the bathroom, if Kira and Dax are old, I’m ancient.”

“Not old _old_ , but you know what I mean. Like Mommy and Daddy. If we don’t have anywhere to go, and Kirayoshi is okay, you have to let them sleep or they’ll be annoying.”

Julian and Garak laughed.

“So,” Julian said abruptly, “I have an itinerary.”

“Oh no,” whispered Molly, but Julian ignored her.

“First we’ll have breakfast at a café a few blocks from here. They’re doing Halloween pancakes, and I thought you might like that. Then we’ll take a stroll through the local farmers market which apparently is quite spooky this time of year. We’ll have lunch with Jake and Nog at Sisko’s father’s restaurant, and then head to a pumpkin patch. After sunset once you’re pumpkin patched out, we’ll go see a holofilm.”

“Do you have plans like this for every day?” asked Molly.

“Well, perhaps they aren’t all so full,” he said, like that was a bad thing. “He looked at his PADD with their schedule and grimaced.

“Okay, we’ll go to the movie tomorrow,” replied Molly, “We’ll leave the pun’kin patch before sunset. You didn’t say dinner. We’ll get food to bring back to the hotel, and I’ll eat and color until bed.”

“O…Okay,” said Bashir. “You really like to color, huh?”

“It’s my _me time_.”

The doctor and Garak couldn’t help but laugh, and Molly blushed.

“It’s not funny,” she whined.

“Oh, we’re not laughing at you, my dear,” said Garak.

“You’re just cute,” said Julian.

Molly’s blush expanded from her cheeks to the rest of her face. She leaned up against the door and crossed her arms. “I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.”

Julian and Garak glanced at each other. Julian gave the smallest shrug, grabbed his bag and they headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, Garak,” said Julian as they walked down the street, “You’re free to do whatever you want, you don’t have to help me with Molly.”

The doctor had Molly’s hand in his. She had rolled her eyes when he took it and they weren’t even crossing the street. But she understood, ever since he called that morning, that he must really want to impress Daddy and was going to be _over doing it_ all week.

“Oh, I wasn’t sticking around because I thought you needed help,” said Garak. “I was considering you _my_ tour guide too.”

“Oh, well I better make sure you don’t get lost either.” Julian held up his hand for Garak.

Garak stifled a laugh, staring at it. He knew Julian was being facetious, but was he joking about the hand? When Julian just left it hanging in the air, Garak assumed not, and took it. Molly leaned back as they walked, so she could look at their hands.

“Hmm,” she mumbled.

“What is it, Molly?” Julian asked.

“Nuuuthin,” she replied.

At breakfast Molly furthered her mature-adult-trapped-in-a-child’s-body persona by saying a small pumpkin hot chocolate was _festive enough_ and forgoing the café’s candy corn pancakes, saying, “That’s too much sugar first thing in the morning,” and getting eggs instead.

Breakfast didn’t take long, and they moved on to the farmer’s market where they met up with Rom and Leeta.

“Pumpkin butter,” Leeta read off a jar at one of the stalls, “Exotic. Human food is so weird.”

“Human apples,” said Rom, looking at a different stall, “Maybe we should take some things home with us.”

“I’ve never heard anyone call them _human_ apples before,” said Julian, “but I suppose we do it with other peoples’ food.”

“My Bajoran friend always calls them human apples.” said Molly, “But that’s because they have their own apples. I’m convinced they are actually round pears though. I don’t like pears.”

“You don’t like pears? But they’re good for you,” said Julian.

“Isn’t eating apples enough?” she asked.

“Oh, I suppose,” he said with faux disappointment.

“What are pears?” asked Rom.

“I’ll show you, they have some down there,” he pointed to a booth a ways away.

Rom and Leeta proceeded to fill a sack with what they deemed exotic human food. They found someone painting faces, which Molly started to put on big puppy dog eyes for, but she hadn’t realized yet that there was little Julian was going to say no to.

“The girl’s not allergic to anything, is she?” asked Garak, as they watched her get turned into a tiger.

“Not that I’ve ever examined. If she has a reaction, I have my med kit back at the hotel.”

Julian was glad Molly had forgone the pancakes, as she was very eager about a strawberry lemonade the size of her arm.

“We’re going to have to find a restroom before she’s even finished,” said Leeta.

“I know…”

Molly was chatting with another child and chewing her straw in front of a jam stall while the adults sat on a bench in the shade. Rom sighed.

“Whats’a matter, Rom?” Julian asked, “Too much walking?”

“No, I was just thinking about when Nog was that little.”

“He still is that little…” Garak said only loud enough for the doctor to hear. Julian gave him a scolding look, but also smiled.

Leeta and Rom walked with them over to Sisko’s restaurant. They stopped in to meet the Captain’s father, and he tried to convince them to stay for lunch, but they had eaten some fruit and pastries at the farmer’s market, and wanted to go back to the hotel for a nap.

“It’s a bit of a time change from the station,” said Rom.

“Yeah, and I don’t know how you handle having two less hours,” said Leeta.

Nog waved goodbye as they left.

“So,” said Joseph, “You must be the Cardassian with the smart mouth, and you, the over achiever kid.”

“Guilty as charged,” said Garak.

“Kid?” asked Julian, but was ignored.

“And this menacing tiger,” Joseph bent a bit to look at her, “Must be little miss Molly.”

“That’s me!”

“And what sort of food were you in the mood for, for lunch?”

“Can I use your bathroom first?” she said quickly.

“Of course, it’s back there. Do you uh… need help with anything?” he asked looking around and realizing she was in a room filled solely with adult men.

“Nooooo,” she said disappearing into the bathroom.

“So um… you’re closed?” asked Julian looking around at the empty tables.

“We normally close after the lunch rush to prepare for the dinner rush,” said Joseph, “But for today I’ll use the extra time to spend with all of you.”

“I lied!” called Molly from the bathroom. “I cannot reach the sonic…”

“Grandpa, I’ve been telling you that sink is too high since I was 5,” said Jake, who disappeared into the bathroom to lift Molly up.

“Is it my fault he was like 3’4 until he was 14, goes off to Deep Space Nine, comes back he’s grown 3 feet?”

“That is not true,” called Jake.

“Okay, I’m clean, I’m clean,” they heard Molly tell him.

They returned, Molly’s dress a bit wrinkled from being held at the sink.

“Did you think about what you want to eat little lady?”

“You taught the Captain how to cook?”

“Indeed I did.”

“His food it too spicy for me, so whatever you make that is least spicy.”

Joseph laughed as he had everyone sit down. “Well, do you like shrimp?”

“I’m Japanese.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Hey, you’re also Irish,” said Julian with a smile.

“Oh, excuse me,” said Molly, “I also like potatoes.”

The group burst into laughter.

“Don’t laugh at meeee,” said Molly with a huff.

“Where did you learn a stereotype like that?” asked Joseph.

“Steer-yo-type?” she asked

“I don’t think she’s repeating a stereotype, Mr. Sisko,” said Julian, trying not to laugh. “I think she just associates that with her father’s cooking.”

“Oh yeah, I got a grandma and grandpa. I also like…” she took a long pause, “Carrots… and… Mah-Carol… I… I don’t like lambs.”

“I’m sure they’re not real lambs,” said Jake.

“You think they would taste better if they were real?”

“No, I just meant, you don’t have to worry about the animal.”

“I know it’s rep-icated. It still tastes bad.”

“You like onions?” asked Joseph.

“Yeah.”

“Garlic?”

“Sure.”

“How about some garlic shrimp and a side of mashed potatoes? I got a creole mashed potato recipe I think any Irish woman would love.”

“Okay!”

“What about you, Jako?”

“That sounds good. One less pot.”

“Alright, I can add more of a kick to yours at the end,” he muttered jovially, going around the table and patting Jake on the back. He gave Nog a pat too and said, “I know what _you_ want.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sisko,” replied Nog.

“What about you boys?” he asked Julian and Garak.

“About these spices…” asked Garak, “While Yamok sauce is known for being quite strong, and Cadassian’s have a reputation for harsh personalities and harsher alcohol, our food is perhaps not as well spiced as Bajoran and human food, and I’ve never found Hasperat particularly appealing…”

“You know, Cajun and Creole food have a reputation for heat, but that reputation entirely disregards its unique flavor profile. Just like Latin food, or, say Thai food, they can be quite hot but that is neither inherent nor the base of their flavors.”

“Oh, I apologize if I’ve been rude.”

“No, no, not at all. Tell you what, I got a mix going in the kitchen already, green beans, corn, onions, and bell pepper, I’ll serve that on the side of the shrimp and potatoes, and you all are bound to like something.”

“Dr. Bashir’s not going to be able to eat all of that food,” said Jake.

“What?” asked Bashir.

“When we have the crew over, he picks at his food like he’s watching his weight, even though he’s so skinny.”

“Hey, Jake,” said Joseph, “You’re a bit of a stretch yourself.”

“Well I eat,” replied Jake.

“You _can_ be a bit of a bird,” said Garak said to Bashir.

“Why am I being attacked about the way I eat?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come across that way,” said Jake.

“I did,” Garak joked.

“Well fine, if you’re so afraid it would be a waste, Garak and I will share a plate,” said the doctor.

“That’s fine with me,” agreed Garak.

“Alright, you want me to bring out 5 plates instead of 6? That’s what you want?” ask Joseph.

“Sure,” said Bashir, “We share desert all the time.”

“Hm…”

“What is it, Molly?” asked Bashir.

“Nuthin… that’s just… nice.”

The food was liked all around, though in different ways. And Bashir swore the potatoes were the best he’d ever had, so Garak let him have most of them. They had a wonderful time with Sisko’s father, who, underneath jokes and strong opinions, was very kind and accepting in a way Garak wasn’t expecting. But he supposed he should’ve known, from Nog having some previous relationship with him.

Then again, Nog had a way of endearing himself to people when other Ferengi could not.

Before long, it was time to prepare for the dinner rush, so Joseph started to steer them out. The doctor had thought Jake and Nog might like to come with them to the pumpkin patch, but apparently they had already promised Mr. Sisko they’d help out around the restaurant that evening. So they set off to find a ride, just the three of them.

It was far enough for them to not want to walk the whole way, but not quite far enough to go all the way to a transporter station, so they took public transport.

“A hover trolley’s almost as fast, what with the lines and all at the station.”

“Trollay,” Molly repeated, just for the sake of trying to copy Julian’s accent.

There wasn’t much room seating wise, so Garak held her in his lap again, this time a little more securely, and a little more willingly.

They got some stares, but they weren’t the same sort of fearful or angry stares Garak used to get, and they seemed to be directed at all three of them. He glanced at the doctor to see if he could shed some light on some of these looks.

“I think,” Julian whispered, “They’re trying to figure out how the 3 of us are related.”

Garak smiled. They must have looked quite odd sitting there together. But before anyone could work up the courage to say something to one of them, they were hopping off and heading for the sounds of music, and some red hair and spots they could see in the distance.

“Look,” said Kira spinning around as they walked up. “I’m a vampire. Whatever that is.”

She was wearing a black pantsuit with red stripes, and a little black cape with holes she could put her arms through, or not.

“It’s comfortable, and it doesn’t itch, and the cape is warm. You know it’s chilly on earth this time of year, don’t you think?”

“I agree,” said Garak. She ignored him. She hadn’t really been showing off for his benefit.

“Oh uh, I suppose,” Julian replied, realizing he was expected to. “You look great, Major.”

It didn’t matter, she didn’t care about either of their opinions, it was just fun to be excited and only concern herself with arbitrary things for the time being. She hadn’t realized how much she needed a vacation.

“You know who would be great at this holiday, but would hate it? Odo!” she said suddenly.

Molly piped up at that. “We could, we could have a Halloween party some year on the station, and people, they’d be like, wow you got live bats for this party? And we’d say, haha, no that’s our security guy!”

Kira laughed. “Look at you, you look like a Rigelian Fox,” she said, bending down to look at her.

“If that’s cooler than a tiger, then that’s what I am.”

“Ha, so you had a good day?”

“Yeah. Mr. Sisko made green beans that I liked, and I do not like green beans.”

“It’s always special when somebody can do that, huh?” said Dax.

“Yeah. Look!” said Molly. “Other kids. Aunty Nerys, Julian, can I go? Can I go talk to other kids?”

“Sure!” said the Major.

She almost took off, but Julian said, “Wait! Stay where we can see you. Uh, er, here…” he pulled a small piece of metal from his pocket and pinned it on her dress. “In case we get separated. Do you know how to use it?”

She tapped it and said, “Molly to Dr. Bashir. Come in, Dr. Bashir! The eagle has left the building.”

He could hear her voice coming out of the collar of the purple asymmetrical shirt he was wearing. “Alright, go on then.”

She walked a ways away, but they could still hear her voice for a bit.

“My name is Molly. I live on a space station really far away, and there aren’t a lot of kids there.”

“Really? That sucks! How long is the shuttle ride?”

“Like the whole day!”

“That’s so far! If you took Max’s cold with you, everyone would get a cough from so many lightyears away.”

One of the boys sneezed.

“No thank you,” said Molly, and they all laughed like someone had told the funniest joke they’d ever heard.

“Why are they letting him just walk around coughing and sneezing? I could—” Julian had started to walk toward them until he felt Garak’s hand on his shoulder.

“Somebody else’s kid,” he said, “And you’re on vacation.”

“Ahhh, yes…”

“You guys want to sit down at the tables and listen to the music?” asked Dax with a smile. There was a mediocre live band, currently playing Superstition.

“Listen, Julian…” said Dax trying to speak clearly over the music, “Kira and I met these guys, and we were thinking of meeting them for a drink later—”

“I am not having drinks with those men,” said Kira.

“They were perfectly nice.”

“I’m not arguing that, but it’s not what we’re here for.”

“We’re here to have fun.”

“You’re _married_.”

“What, I wasn’t gonna do anything, I was more concerned about— Julian? Everything okay?”

The doctor had stood and was scanning the pumpkin patch.

“Huh? Oh, yeah… I think she went into the maze.”

“Just com her if you’re worried,” said Kira.

Julian nodded. “Julian to Molly, did you just go into the maze?”

“Yeah, I thought you’d be able to see me because you’re so tall.”

“Can you put your hands up?”

“Okay.” Two little hands popped up at the top of the maze.

“Alright, I see you. Carry on, I suppose.”

“Don’t worry, even if I get lost, I’m lost in the maze, so you know where to come find me!”

 _“Is that your dad?”_ asked one of the other children.

“No, it’s like… my uncle or something.”

 _“How can he be_ **like** _your uncle?”_

“He’s my dad’s best friend.”

_“Oh, I have an aunt but actually she is my mom’s cousin.”_

“One of the ladies I’m with gave birth to my brother.”

_“Your stepmom?”_

“No, it’s called Surro-gayting.”

_“I thought segregating was bad?”_

“Not segregating, Surrogayting.”

Julian tapped his com so they couldn’t hear their conversation anymore and sat down.

“Julian, are you okay?” asked Dax.

“Fine, why?” he said glancing back at the maze for a moment.

“It’s only the first day, and it seems like you’re pretty high strung already.”

“Does the doctor have another state of being?” asked Garak.

“Ha, you’re a comedian, Garak,” the doctor said quickly before answering, “I’m just looking after Molly, I don’t know what you mean.”

“She’s a big kid, and very well behaved, you can relax,” said Kira.

“I know that. I don’t think I’m acting out of the ordinary.” He took another glance at the maze. “And… I don’t want to ask too much of anyone else. I’m the one who offered to take her, it’s my responsibility.”

“Well good,” said Dax. “Then it’s fine if we go out and have a few drinks. We can be back by her bedtime.”

“I’m not going out with those guys,” said Kira.

“We don’t have to go out with anyone, let’s just _go out_.”

“Oh, go and have your fun,” said the doctor. “Molly mentioned she’d want to have some coloring time this evening and she can certainly do that in our room, right Garak?”

“Of course.”

Molly, having made her way out of the maze and apparently ditched the children she’d been playing with, came running over excitedly.

“They have a thing— a thing where you make candles. Can I make a candle? Please?”

“Of course, you can, sweetie,” replied Kira.

“But I- I need an adult because the wax is hot.”

“I want to make a candle!” Dax said suddenly. She hopped up and held out her hand to Molly. “Where is it?”

“Over there!” Molly said pointing and taking her hand. They were gone before anyone else could comment on it.

“I just told her she was my responsibly,” said Julian.

“We’re gonna be gone all night,” said Kira sternly. “We can share the kid, Doctor.”

Kira looked very serious, like she genuinely felt as if Julian was refusing to share something fun, but a small twitch to her eyebrow told him she wasn’t, and he threw his head back and laughed.

“Of course, we can,” he said, “After all, she _is_ your niece.”


	4. Chapter 4

They walked back to the trolley as the sun was setting, still hearing the music of the pumpkin patch in the distance. Molly was eating a grilled corn on the cob they’d been serving on sticks.

“Are you going to need dinner?” asked Julian, “Or is the corn enough?”

“I’m good. We had a big lunch. Here, smell my candle,” she said as they sat down. There was more room than before, and Garak, Bashir, Molly, Kira, and Dax were able to sit down in a line. Molly handed Bashir a small black and orange candle that was made in a glass container, and he took a sniff.

“Vanilla?” he asked.

“Yeah, I picked it.”

“Does yours have a smell?” Kira asked Dax, looking at the very similar purple candle she was holding in her lap.

“No, I wanted to be able to burn it, and Worf doesn’t really like scented candles.”

“Not Klingon enough?”

“Actually I think they just bother his nose— Oh! This is us, we’re going there, Nerys,” Dax said standing up and pointing to a glowing sign on the corner.

Kira sighed and stood too. “Alright.”

“Can you take this back to the hotel?” Dax asked, handing Julian her candle.

“S-sure. Have fun.”

“We will!” And they were gone.

Back at the hotel Molly got comfortable at the table in the corner, and pulled paper and crayons from her backpack. Garak was sitting on his bed a little at a loss for what he should be doing right now, as Julian was wiping down the mirror and counter by the bathroom. Molly had wanted to wash the paint off her face, and claimed her mother told her not use sonic cleaners near her eyes. Julian tried to tell her that wouldn’t hurt her, but she used solely water anyway and had practically flooded the sink area while trying to get the paint off.

Julian wiped the last of it into the sink and came to join Garak opposite him on his own bed. They stared at each other, but said nothing. Molly had said this was her _me time_ that morning, and they weren’t sure if that meant she didn’t want to be disturbed.

Julian picked up a pad and opened a book file, and Garak took that as a cue and retrieved some sewing to work on. Every so often they would look at each other like they wanted to say something, but resisted.

“It’s okay if you guys want to read or whatever,” said Molly, not looking up from her picture, “But it feels like you’re being quiet on purpose and it’s creepy.”

“You… want us to make noise?” asked Julian.

“You don’t half’ta, but you can talk. Mommy and Daddy are always talking, and I still color in the living room. They talk about work, and the station, and my grandparents… and books.”

“You know…” said Garak, “I have been having a little trouble with some of the language in your most recent recommendation.”

“Oh, yes, it has _a lot_ of slang. We could read some of it together and you could ask questions.”

“How kind of you, Doctor.”

“Come on over here then.” Julian patted his bed, and Garak got up and sat down next to him. They brought up the book on Julian’s PADD, and started reading aloud to each other.

Molly didn’t look up from her drawing, but she smiled as her stomach filled up with friendly butterflies.

The next day, it rained, nay, poured. Even Molly slept in a bit, as the pitter patter on her window kept her in and out of soft winter dreams.

“So much for my itinerary,” said Julian, “It’d be a great day to go visit your grandparents, since it will be different weather in Ireland, but…”

“No, they don’t like being surprised,” replied Molly, “If they think I’m coming Thursday, it has to be Thursday. Today is good for the movies though, like I said yesterday.”

“If we can make it to the holo-cinema without getting wet.”

“Speaking of wet,” said Garak, “The ceiling is beginning to get a water stain.”

They looked up, and above Garak’s bed was a splotch darker than the rest of the ceiling with a few bubbles in the paint that looked like they might burst any minute.

“We should tell the staff on our way out, so they know before it gets worse.”

It did seem like a nice cozy activity to go see a holofilm while the skies were gray outside, so everyone decided to go. They took up an entire row with all nine of them.

Garak and Bashir left a space between them for Molly to sit, as they didn’t want her sitting on the end, but she didn’t sit down immediately. She glanced around, searching for words.

“I want to sit next to Aunty Nerys.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” said Jadzia, getting up. If she gave up her seat and sat between Julian and Garak, then Molly would be able to sit next to Nerys _and_ Julian.

“Uh, no!” Molly said before Dax could sit. “I… I want to sit with Rom too.”

Everyone stared at her.

“Next to me?” Rom asked.

“Uh, yeah, so don’t move, just um, you three move down one.”

They shrugged, and Bashir, Dax and Kira, moved down.

After Julian was in his seat next to Garak, Garak leaned over and asked, “You think she’s sick of us?”

“Must be.”

The holo-film was about witches. The non-human members of the party, excepting Jadzia and Nog, were a little lost for most of the film. It wasn’t that they weren’t familiar with the concept of a witch (or the universal translator’s equivalent word in their own languages) but they were unfamiliar with the athletics or history surrounding human witches. At one point Garak whispered, “Why can’t they just murder them some other way, why do they have to burn them?”

“Cause that’s how they used to do it,” replied Julian.

“When?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Are we sure this is appropriate for Molly?”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s seen other stuff about witch burning.”

Garak shook his head. “Strange culture.”

After the movie, it was still pouring outside. Kira ran across the street with Molly tucked under her cape. Julian was surprised she was still wearing it.

They all decided it was best to stay inside, but instead of going their separate ways, they thought it would be more fun to spend time together and watch the rain out the window.

They all piled into Kira and Dax’s room, since it was the biggest. Dr. Bashir sat down on Dax’s bed with his med kit and said, “Molly, could you come here, please?”

“Ugh, no more hypos, you gave me one yesterday,” she whined, but approached Bashir anyway.

“That was so you wouldn’t catch whatever that little boy had. This is to regulate your temperature after getting caught in the rain.”

“People get caught in the rain, people get the sniffles. They didn’t have all these hypos in the Salem times, and everyone was still out being jerks.”

“They also died at 30. Besides, you wanna be sick on Halloween?”

“No…” she hopped up on the bed and let him stick her with a few things. Then just as he was starting to tell her she was done and could go color, she grabbed his hand. She looked nervous.

“Doctor?” she asked.

“Y-Yes, Molly.”

“I don’t know if there’s time to get you something to wear for Halloween, but…” He suddenly felt like she was almost too close to him. “I think you should dress up.”

“Oh yeah?”

She started to rush through what she wanted to say. “I’m going to be royalty, so you should too. I can see you as a king… or a dashing prince.”

“Oh… uh, maybe we could find something like that.”

“Yes, we should find something where you look very handsome. Red and yellow would bring out the green in your eyes. Yeah… You could be a very handsome prince.” She was starting to turn red.

“Uh… whatever you want, Molly.”

“Good.”

She got up and fled to the table in the corner, absorbing herself in some coloring. Most of the room hadn’t been paying attention, but Dax had been sitting across from them, on Kira’s bed, and when Julian looked up, she was smirking at him.

“What?” he asked.

“She has a little baby crush on yooouuuu. So cute.”

“She’s 8.”

“And? Sounds like about the right time to me.”

“I don’t think that’s what it is. She just has trouble asking for what she wants sometimes.”

“I’ll say, and what she wants is _you_.”

Bashir started to wring his hands, pulling at his own fingers in a way that actually hurt but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. “Jadzia stop, this isn’t funny.”

“Julian… it’s okay, it’s totally normal.”

“What if she says something strange to Miles?”

“She could easily be over it by the time we get back to the station, but even if she weren’t- Miles is raising her, he knows her, he knows what’s appropriate and normal for her age, he’s not going to think you did anything wrong.”

“ _Have_ I done something wrong?”

“No! Julian, I’m sorry I brought it up,” she put her palms up for emphasis, “It’s not a big deal. _Really,_ it’s not.”

“What’s not a big deal?” asked Kira.

Rather than responding, the doctor moaned and put his face in his hands.

“Okay,” continued Kira, “I don’t even have to know what it is to know Dax is right. It’s not a big deal. Stop torturing yourself.”

Julian looked up at them and sighed, then glanced at his med kit and pulled out a bottle, he poured a pink flat pill into his hand and chewed it. He let his shoulders slump as he relaxed.

“What are you eating?” asked Molly from across the room. She hadn’t heard any of their conversation, but she had heard the rattling of the bottle.

“Just a pill,” said Julian.

“Oh… it sounded like my dinosaur vitamins.”

“I mean that’s not far off, it probably has a similar taste,” Julian said without thinking.

Molly got up and came over. “What’s in it?” she asked. “Is it drugs or vitamins? …Can I have one?”

“I… well it wouldn’t hurt you. Wouldn’t hurt anyone really. Yes, no harm done if you had one.” He poured out another and placed it in her hand. She popped it in her mouth immediately.

“It’s maybe a little better than my vitamins. Except it’s not shaped like a dinosaur so it’s got that going against it.”

“What’s in there?” asked Kira, “You said it was safe for anyone…?” she looked at the bottle slyly.

Julian sighed. “Would anyone else like to take a low dosage of gamma-aminobutyric acid with me?”

“What’s that?” asked Rom.

“Yes,” said Garak joining them and sitting on the bed next to Julian.

“It’s a chemical for the brain,” he told Rom, as he placed one in Garak’s hand, “Er, from the brain.” He knew his medical explanations had been difficult for people to listen to in the past so he was trying to think of the easiest way to say it. “Sometimes the brain might like some more, and then you feel better… sometimes.”

“Is this something my dad would be cool with me taking?” Jake asked.

“I don’t see why not, he’s had it.”

“Okay.”

He handed one to each of them, and everyone chewed it, trusting Julian’s judgement.

“They are kinda tasty for a vitamin,” said Rom.

“Would anyone like to play checkers with me?” asked Molly.

“I… I don’t think we have checkers, Molly,” said Julian.

“Yeah, I do,” she said pulling a mini checkers set from her backpack.

When no one volunteered, Rom said, “I’ll play, but you’ll have to teach me how.”

“Okay!” she opened the box and set the board on the table right on top of the drawing she’d been working on. She started setting up the pieces.

“Oh, there’s a Ferengi game that has a very similar board.”

“Do you want to play that instead?”

“That’s okay, Molly, it has 3 different colors of pieces anyway.”

“I gotcha covered,” she said pulling out a pair of safety scissors and starting to cut one of her pieces of drawing paper into squares. “These papers will be white pieces, does that give us enough pieces for your game?”

“Have you had all that in there this whole time?” the doctor asked.

“Yeah, my mommy always says to be prepared. I also have a PADD in here with 37 books on it. But that’s all it does. I have another PADD at home that does other stuff, but Daddy didn’t want me to use it without his magic vision.”

“His magic vision?” Garak asked.

“You know, that super good sight Dads have.”

“Your father has magic eyes?” asked Nog.

“Yeah, so does my mom, and Odo… They watch over things with their super vision.”

“Ohhhh…”

“Molly,” said Jake, “supervision is just a word that means someone is watching and guiding something, it doesn’t have anything to do with having extra good eyesight.”

“So he’s just watching me with his normal vision? That’s dumb…”

“Okay!” said Rom suddenly, “Set up the board with the pieces of paper. …Did you uh… Did you want to learn how to play?”

“Yeah, and then after I can teach you how to play checkers.”

Rom smiled, glancing at Leeta to see if she was listening. She smiled back.

“Do your teeth ever make you uncomfortable?” Molly asked.

“…No.” replied Rom.

“Oh. That’s good.”

“Maybe we should order food,” said Jake, from behind Kira on her bed.

“Order it?” she asked. “I don’t want to go out in the rain.”

“No,” he scooted closer on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll call someone, and they’ll bring us food.”

“What? Human’s are so spoiled.”

He pushed forward and switched from having his hand on her shoulder to putting his arm around Kira. “Well maybe now we want to spoil you.” He abruptly removed his arm from her shoulder as soon as he said it. “That came out sounding really creepy.”

Kira didn’t respond, she just looked at him with a humoring smile.

“All I meant was, we would like to treat you, like— No, that sounds creepy too. Um, we want to have a good time with y— No, still creepy.”

He looked embarrassed. Suddenly, Kira pulled his arm back around her and patted his knee, saying, “That’s alright, Kiddo.”

“I could have, we want to have fun with you, but that implies we couldn’t have fun with you on the station. Also there we can just replicate food… Or make Quark or somebody bring it to us.”

“Now that you mention it, I am pretty spoiled, huh?” asked Kira.

“You want me to call?” asked the doctor.

“Yeah, can we get a pizza, and root beer?” asked Jake.

“Root—” Nog started to say, but he saw Julian put his finger to his lips. He gave them a thumbs up to let them know he would order accordingly.

That night, Molly asked Garak to tuck her in to bed. He followed her into the tiny side room that was for children, and she shut the door behind them, something that made both Kira, and Garak uncomfortable. But he came out a few minutes later looking slightly flustered, saying, “Good night, Ladies.”

“Night, Garak,” Kira and Dax both said without thinking.


End file.
